1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to dispenser for containing lotion or cosmetic cream and more particularly to such a dispenser having a first compartment for housing one cosmetic liquid material and a second compartment for housing a different cosmetic liquid material, the two different cosmetic liquid materials are intended to keep isolated until dispensed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional dispenser for housing cosmetic liquid materials (i.e., called lotion dispenser hereinafter) is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. The dispenser comprises an inner compartment 70 for housing one cosmetic liquid material (e.g., lotion, cosmetic cream, or the like), an outer compartment 80 with the inner compartment 70 disposed therein for housing a different cosmetic liquid material (e.g., lotion, cosmetic cream, or the like), an opening 90 at one ends of the compartments 70, 80, and a cap (not shown) for covering the opening 90.
However, the well known lotion dispenser suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, cosmetic liquid material in the outer compartment 80 may leak out of the cap from the opening 90 when a user screws the cap. Further, the accidentally dispensed cosmetic liquid materials may dry to block the opening 90 if not being removed in time. This is not desired. Moreover, dispensed cosmetic liquid materials may adhere to, for example, a cosmetic brush, disposed in the cap. And in turn, the brush may be stuck and thus becomes useless. Furthermore, the sealing of the dispenser by the cap is not reliable and thus cosmetic liquid materials contained therein may become dry or deteriorate in quality. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.